


New Generation

by isoldmysoulforrockandroll



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldmysoulforrockandroll/pseuds/isoldmysoulforrockandroll
Summary: This is just a rough draft of a concept for a series that would follow the adventures of the next generation of citizens in Ponyville. By no means complete or perfect, I'm putting this here mostly to allow others to see it and comment if they wish.





	New Generation

New Generation  
(note: characters marked with an * beside their name would be main characters)

Apple family-

Applejack  
Medlar*: As a foal, Medlar kept escaping from the Ponyville Orphanage and wandering over to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack would have to take him back, but soon enough he’d escape again. Eventually Applejack to a shine to the strange little foal and took him in.

Medlar is an expert arborist, raising exotic trees, growing rare fruits, and taking care of sick or damaged trees in Ponyville. He’s an out-of-the-box thinker with a weird sense of humor. Applejack doesn’t always understand what the youngster is thinking, but he’s her boy and she supports him all the way. Medlar can be a bit of a mystery to the other ponies in town, and this has led to him being a bit of a loner. 

(Sugar Belle x Big Mac)  
Sour Crabapple: The eldest of Big Mac and Sugar Belle’s two children. He’s a grouchy little colt with a permanent chip on his shoulder. He hasn’t found his special talent, and is sure he never will. 

Plum Tuckered: Plum Tuckered loves sleeping, being lazy, and indulging in idleness. It’s a bit frustrating for a hard worker like Big Mac, and a point of contention between the two of them. Plum also doesn’t care for apples, which the rest of her family just doesn’t understand. She’s got a good heart though, and always keeps her promises.

The Dashes (Soarin x Rainbow Dash)-  
Cloudburst: The overprotective big brother. He’s a bit of a goody four-shoes, but he has a good heart and a strong work ethic. Loves his job with the weather patrol. He’s got no interest in becoming a Wonderbolt like his parents-he’s got the talent, it’s just not on his radar. Now pony polo, that’s a different matter...

Gully Squall*: Poor Gully is the kid of modest abilities that’s stuck in the shadow of her famous family. She wants to be a great flier, but her parents aren’t good at teaching her, and she doesn’t have much natural talent (she doesn’t have the wings for fancy flying, but doesn’t know it). She’d also like to be a great weather pony, but she’s very inexperienced and she’s constantly frustrated by comparisons to her older brother. Gully IS very good at exploring, making maps, and woodcraft. She loves to get out in nature, but doesn’t recognize what a gift she has for it.

Kaleidoscope: Rainbow Dash’s youngest. The little foal a very fast flier, but has little to no control of herself in the air, which in turn leads to a lot of crashes, broken furniture, and tears. Rainbow Dash has taken to keeping a butterfly net handy for those times she gets out of her crib, or off her flying tether.

Pie family (Pinkie Pie x Cheese Sandwich)-  
Tea Sandwich: She’s a party pony, but she’s also a complete stick in the mud. Everything has to be refined and perfect. She’s very intellectual, and takes a perverse pleasure in correcting other ponies grammar.

Pambazo: An excellent chef, loves cooking for everyone. Runs a popular food cart. For unknown reasons, has a tendency to speak Spanish when she gets excited or scared.

Pork Pie*: The middle kid. His older sisters tease him, and his younger sister drives him nuts when he’s forced to babysit. He loves music, and collects records. While he loves his family, he tends to be very sarcastic with them. While his relationship with his immediate family can be strained, he’s actually rather close with his aunts, whom he has a lot more in common with. Pork Pie is never caught without his namesake hat.

Pork Pie is talented at construction with stone, whether it’s rock wall fences, brick work, or even bigger projects. Pork Pie is quite strong for his size, and hauling heavy carts is no problem for him. He also has an eye for architecture. Pork Pie is the first pony the others go to when something needs to be built to last.

Spaghetti: The baby of the family. She’s either asleep or at 100% hyperactivity and 100% trouble making. It’s just a good thing she’s so cute.

The Lanes (Spitfire x Thunderlane)-  
Gold Rush*: Some apples DO fall quite a ways from the tree. Gold Rush isn't very excited about fancy flying or pushing herself (even though she's quite a good flier), or many of her parents interests. She's much more interested in getting rich with as little work as possible, and then spending that wealth as flamboyantly as she can. Goldie can be quite conniving, and is often tempted into activities that other ponies find borderline criminal. When she's not pursuing a get-rich-quick scheme, she works as a delivery pony for the local businesses, or watches the counter for Rarity when she's out of Ponyville. Other ponies have grown wary of Goldie's 'can't miss' schemes, but she always seems to find a way to get them to follow her in one of her plans anyway.

Gold Rush rents the room atop Rarity's dress shop in Ponyville. Rarity doesn't really need the bits, but she saw the good in Gold Rush and hopes she can be a good influence on her. Gold Rush isn't especially passionate about fashion, but she's a borderline genius at making a business run efficiently, and she does keep the place very clean and orderly. Rarity is the big sister/mentor figure that Goldie never really had when she was young, and Rarity missed having someone around to keep an eye on after Sweetie Belle moved out on her own.

Penny Zeal: Gold Rush's little sister is her older sister's angelic reflection. Penny is honest rather than shifty, hard-working rather than lazy. She's inexperienced, but smart as a whip-and certainly smart enough to see through most of her sister's underhooved scheming. Penny is just glowing with positive energy, and other ponies find her can-do attitude rather infectious. Goldie thinks it's just a 'phase' her sister will outgrow, and certainly doesn't like to admit all the times the filly has had to bail her out of some trouble she's gotten herself into! Penny is the top foalsitter in Cloudsdale, but also does cloud care, mows lawns, cleaning...and she's got a business card for each job.

The Glimmers (Starlight Glimmer x Sunburst)-  
Star Shine*: Most baby unicorns go through a phase with uncontrollable magic surges and general chaos. Most outgrow this phase. Star Shine did not. Her magic, while powerful, is also a little dangerous. She has to use a special inhaler filled with magic suppressing potion to manage her magical outbursts. She also inherited her father’s nearsightedness, and has to wear glasses as a result.

Star Shine is a very nervous, very jumpy pony-a childhood filled with weird magical accidents can have that effect on you! She’s become a bit of a pessimist because of this. The flipside of this is that Star will do anything for her friends. The other colts and fillies were too scared to play with her when she was little, so any friend she makes now is very important to her. Her parents moved back to Ponyville, so Twilight Sparkle could tutor Star Shine personally. Progress in controlling her magic has been slow, but at least there’s been progress.

The Royal Family (Twilight Sparkle x Quibble Pants)  
Firetail*: After the excitement surrounding Flurry Heart’s birth, there were some concerns about how Twilight’s first child would turn out. As it turned out these were completely unfounded-Firetail was a perfectly healthy and normal Earth Pony. She was fairly spoiled when she was little, and a bit sheltered as might be expected. After being tutored at home for several years, Twilight and Quibble decided that she needed to get out and meet other fillies, and put her in Ponyville Elementary. She’s still a bit sheltered, prim and prissy at times, but she’s getting better. 

Firetail is well-read, and knowledgeable about a wide variety of topics. Firetail shares her father’s near-perfect memory for things that she’s read, and she and Quibble enjoy testing one another’s recollection. She’s also a rather good athlete, and an especially fast runner. While she has no magic of her own, she’s experimented with potion making as a way of spending time and bonding with her mother. She’s not especially good at it, but that’s not really the point.

The Doodle family (Cranky x Matilda)  
Chief: As in “Hail to the...”. Chief likes being in charge, and she’s smart and ruthless enough to make sure she always gets her way. She’s the president of the student council at the school, a job she got by trickery. During the election she convinced the other children that the presidential race should be an actual race. She then carefully plotted out a race course through the nearby hills and mountains, over tough rocky terrain and with almost no places to stop for a drink-tough for a pony, but no problem for a donkey. She’s the top student in her class, and plans one day to become Mayor of Ponyville. Can anyone stop this smart little jenny?


End file.
